


5:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tensed as a pig creature viewed him entering another restaurant.
Kudos: 1





	5:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell tensed as a pig creature viewed him entering another restaurant instead of the Pig Pit in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
